The normal shade retraction devices or mechanisms used in the automobile industry employ a single torsion spring at each end to exert the retraction biasing force on the roller tube supporting the security shade. Consequently, a different device with a different coefficient of rotational force is required for each of the various security shade installations. A different torsion spring is required to provide a different biasing force in the rotational direction. This situation necessitated engineering different torsional spring designs and modification of the volume or cavity used to mount the different sized torsion springs. Furthermore, the magnitude of angular rotation is also fixed at a given angle by the construction of the torsion spring at each end of the shade. Thus, each torsion spring was designed for a particular motor vehicle and the surrounding mechanism for mounting the security shade was custom designed for each installation. This presents substantial engineering costs and a need for a large inventory of different torsion spring designs and different housings for devices using the different sized torsion springs. The custom designed torsion spring requirement also impacts the aftermarket. For instance, if a security shade is to be mounted in a particular motor vehicle, the aftermarket must provide a full host of different spring designs. Such lack of uniformity complicated the aftermarket and also increased the OEM cost and the device inventory requirements. As can be appreciated, there is a need for solving the problems associated with the diverse needs of devices to create a rotational force and angular movement to retract a security shade of the type now becoming quite popular. The prior art units increased the size of the housing at each end of the shade.